


Man Crave

by Jase



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Affairs, M/M, Man crave, One Night Stands, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**PART 1**

* * *

He was sick of this. Sick of everything. Sick of everything to do with the old codger. Lawrence White, even the thought of the time pissed him off even more than he already was. The old bastard made him feel so insignificant, sometimes it reminded him of his own father, Jack, only worse. And today had been one of those days.

He had been shipped out to Brighton, a meeting with one of the Agricultural Machinery manufacturers they worked with, only it hadn’t been a meeting at all, more like a low end seminar mean for their lower level sales reps. He shouldn’t be doing this, it’s well beneath him, he should be part of management by now. Lawrence however always has a different idea, it’s like he’s doing it on purpose, like he’s trying to make him quit.

It won’t work, he’s worked too hard to get where he is, not just flirting with the old bastard, which had been way easier until he had caught the eyes of a much easier target, someone he was willing to go further than flirting with, Lawrence’s daughter Chrissie.

Ever since they had gotten engaged, since Robert got himself that much closer to having it all, Lawrence had made things much more difficult for him, and like an idiot, he had to play along. He wouldn't risk messing up with Chrissie, not when he was so close, not when the wedding day was as close as it was. For now, he had to play along, had to jump when Lawrence said to.

“This is bullshit,” he hissed to himself as he walked into his hotel room, slamming the door behind him, only getting angrier as the door’s mechanism kept it from slamming it shut. He needed to let it out, the anger, the aggravation. Sticking around for the seminar, the boring lectures, he was sick of pretending.

He walked over to the mini bar and began to pour himself a drink, prepared to get shitfaced, to drown out the emptiness he felt within himself, the one he had only grown more and more accustomed to. “It’ll all be worth it.” He told himself. As soon as he’s officially part of the family, he’ll have everything he’d ever wanted, or at least the type of life he thought he deserved.

_DING_

The sound caught his attention as he poured himself the drink. His phone, a notification. He rolled his eyes expecting a message from Lawrence waiting on him to confirm he had been a part of the day’s seminar, and breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn’t. For a moment he found himself confused, unable to tell what the notification was for, finally realizing it had been for a hidden app. His heart began to race as his fingers tapped away at the screen, unhiding the app, making it visible. He swallowed hard past the lump that had built in his throat as his thumb hovered over the icon for the app, Man Crave. He’d almost forgotten he had installed it.

Part of him wanting to just bury it deep, like always, like had since his dad ran him out from home. Only problem was that he couldn’t. On a drunken night after a fight with Chrissie over the old bastard, Larence, he’d fooled around with another man. Things didn’t get far, but it happened, and it became an itch he needed to scratch.

He had downloaded the app, created a profile, only getting far enough as uploading a picture. It had been a picture Chrissie took of him no less, they had been on holiday to Majorca as a treat after their engagement, he stood at the edge of a cliff, topless, with vision of blue in the background behind him.

He had lost his nerve at the time, left his profile empty expecting no one to reach out, and kept it in case he worked up the courage to explore this side of him.

He thought about who on earth would have been interested in just a picture.

Taking a deep breath, curiosity got the best of him, his thumb pressed down, and he lost the breath he had taken.

A beautiful pair of blue stared back at him. A lad, fit, had messaged him.

_Hiya, I see you’re staying at the same hotel I am. You up for a drink?_

He stared at the picture. The lad, was definitely fit, his hair was perfectly gelled, had a beard to kill for, and the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. He backed out of the message to take a look at his profile. The bloke was in his early twenties, about five years younger than himself, was a mechanic, and liked beer and dogs. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, he couldn’t help it. There was something about this lad, something that made him want to reply.

An hour had gone by and Robert laid in bed, drinking, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind, only he couldn’t. He could feel a nagging that just wouldn’t go away. After his third drink, he felt his resolve slip from him, and picked up his phone. His thumbs quickly tapped away at the screen, and he wiped his hands across his face as he put the phone done. He had done it. He had replied to the lad.

_9:30PM Still up for that drink?_

_9:31PM Definitely. Room 202. Ten minutes._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

* * *

It's like an itch, and itch that won't go away, one that just begs to be scratched. Not that it's his fault really, here he is stuck in Brighton after some pillock messed him about with work. He'd arrived eager, ready to work out a deal, sign a contract, and really get his scrapping business off the ground. Only this asshole couldn't be bothered, not with someone so new to the game. He'd mucked him about not having the experience, the contacts, and frankly, the equipment for it. Were they right? Yeah possibly, but those were all obstacles he was ready to face, ready to overcome, and now he found himself in a hotel with nothing to do.

The meeting didn't take too long, but on top of everything, the asshole had showed up two hours late. By the time everything had been said and done, it had been too late for him to make the drive back home, even worse, the only hotel he could find a room with was one of the most posh and expensive ones. It hadn't been long before he threw himself on the bed of his hotel room, fighting the urge to scratch the itch, ultimately giving in.

Man Crave, was the name of that itch, an app he had downloaded to meet other lads. He had spent so much time in a relationship with someone he never really felt much for, Ed, and after he finally ended it, he wanted to have some fun. He wasn't looking for anything serious, just some fun, no strings attached, and a moment like this was the best time for it. Might as well.

"Urgh...mate, at least show your face." Aaron said to himself swiping right past a profile. Yeah, he was looking for fun, but he had standards, and a simple dick pick wasn't going to do it for him. He had been swiping for about five minutes, ready to give up, when the app pinged with an alert.

_ Another Man Crave member at your location. _

The alert read as a profile picture popped up. A blond lad, medium length hair, pink lips, topless. That last part definitely got Aaron's attention. The lad had a great body, lean, defined enough, fair skin with splashes of freckles, and fuck if the freckles didn't make his stomach flip. Fucking freckles. His thumb quickly clicked on the profile.

"I don't think so, mate." He said just as quickly with disappointment. The profile was empty. No info. No stats. Nothing other than the picture.

Aggravated, he threw his phone onto the bed, and surrendered to the fact he was going to be bored for the night, only he couldn't stop thinking about the app. Or the blond lad more like it. He kept picturing him. The chest. The arms. Those lips. The freckles. "Fuck," he muttered to himself. The lad was fit, he couldn't deny it. He had learned early on that lads with empty profiles we're usually idiots or assholes, it's why they listed no info, no stats, no likes or dislikes. They'd give themselves away too easily. 

Thinking back on the blond lad however, he suddenly didn't care. He'd put up with him being a since, he just couldn't resist, there was something about him. He licked his lips and pulled the app back up, he tapped on the blond's profiles, and clicked on the button to send a message. Three, four, maybe five messages he had typed out before deleting, unable to find the right words. The last thing he wanted was to look like the since himself. Finally, he gave in and went for something easy and straight forward.

_ Hiya, I see you’re staying at the same hotel I am. You up for a drink? _

He bit his lower lip and hit the send button.

It had been nearly an hour when he'd decided to give up waiting for a response, the lad probably wasn't even active, probably why his profile was blank, he reasoned. Picking up his keys he decided to just head out to the bar he'd seen across the street from the hotel on his way in. Maybe he'd have better luck pulling there 

_ DING _

A chime from his phone stopped him in his tracks, making him quickly fish through his pocket for his phone. He hated himself for hoping it was the lad and only pouted when he saw a message from his mother 

_ 9:27PM I'm sorry things didn't work out, luv. _

_ 9:28PM How'd you even hear? _

_ 9:29PM Adam. _

"That muppet," Aaron muttered and the sound of another notification nearly made him throw his phone away. He wanted to kill Adam, but the new notification quickly grabbed his attention.

_ 1 New Message: Man Crave _

He couldn't help but grin and quickly press on the screen bringing up the message.

_ 9:30PM Still up for that drink? _

Part of him wanted to keep him waiting, just like the lad did him, but he was well beyond kidding himself. He was intrigued. The profile picture stared back at him. That gorgeous face, those green eyes, those lips.

_ 9:31PM Definitely. Room 202. Ten minutes _

He quickly replied. He wanted this too much to play around. To wait.

Ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

* * *

_ What are you doing? You're engaged. Stop fucking up your life. Just go and forget about this. _

Robert's thoughts were blaring as walked towards the room, 202, he double checked the message. Last thing he needed was to knock on the wrong door. Or maybe that's exactly what he needed. A real stranger to open the door, to send him away, to keep him from making such a huge mistake. 

He's walking past room 200 when his phone begins to ring. He loses his breath for a moment and notices it's only Lawrence, surely ready to ring him out about the day's seminar. Like a fucking quiz. As if Robert didn't know what he was doing, as if Robert hadn't been responsible for the company nearly doubling profits in the past year, none of that mattered as far as Lawrence was concerned. Robert was nothing to him. And fuck so f it didn't grate him. He was sick of it. Like a monkey always dancing for him. Just like Jack.

He couldn't help but feel the pit in his stomach as his father popped into his head. He wasn't going to control him, his life, not anymore. He was done pretending. His thumb swiped across the screen to reject the call and he quickly turned his phone off. He really was done. He was sick of living a lie., Sick of trying to be who his father wanted him to be. Whatever happened tonight, it was the start of something new. 

"202," he read the number out loud as he turned to face the door. Was he really going to go through with this, did he have the guts to follow through? It wasn't the first time he'd tried to walk away from it all. This life he was living, yeah he had the materials, the money, the gorgeous fiance, but he wasn't happy, not really. It was all a lie.

_ Do it! Just do it, you coward. _

He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and raised his hand to knock, only he couldn't, it nearly did, at least twice, but he kept pulling himself back. The sound of the door opening nearly made him jump, as if the lad had been waiting.

There he stood. He was beautiful. Piercing blue eyes, a beard he would kill for, and a presence about him. He seemed sure of himself. Five years younger than him, and the lad looked like he knew exactly who he was.

He stared for a moment and unable to hold back any longer he lunged forward. Took the lad by the back of his neck, swirled him around, and slammed him against the wall. Their lips came crashing into each other's. Like a cyclone tearing things apart, the sound around the room, slamming against walls, bumping into furniture, knocking lamps onto the ground. It was furious. It was fire.

"You wanna come in?" The lad asked, pulling him from his thoughts, his imagination.

Robert licked his lips and quietly nodded. The lad stepped away from the door making room for Robert to enter, and he walked through. He looked around the room, not sure why, it's not what he was there for.

"Nice room you got here." Small talk, fuck how he hated small talk. But nerves were getting the better of him. He couldn't help it. It's those blue eyes. There's something about them, it feels as if they can see right through him...not not through him per say, but maybe right through his facade.

The lad smiled, chuckled, and it reached his eyes. There was something so beautiful about it. The way his smile reached his eyes, it made something flutter within himself. Made him want to make him laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Robert asked.

"Mate, you do realize that all the rooms look the same, right?" The lad chuckled. And there was the flutter again.

Robert couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It made him feel bolder, more in control, more like his real self. Without hesitating, he crossed the room and took the lad by his shirt. His fists bunching into the fabric, the soft feel of it, making him hum as his lips collided with the lad's. Seconds was all it took for them to hit the bed, hands everywhere, touching, feeling, clawing at clothes. Fuck, he wanted this, needed it.

"So, you want that drink?" The lad asked, knocking him out of his stupor, an innocent look on his face as he waved his head back towards a six pack he had ready for them.

Robert gulped hard, his mouth felt dry, and his licked his lips. This feeling. Whatever it was, was different. Maybe it's the rush, his head telling him to do it, maybe his heart, to end the charade, to leave everything behind, and move forward. Maybe it was just the pull he felt to the lad. Those eyes. Those fucking eyes. Maybe it was a combination of both. The thought of a future being who he really is, not who his father wanted him to be.

Either way, it started here. It started with this lad. It's starting with a bolt of lightning, is what it is.

"Yeah...that sounds good." Robert nodded lightly as he swayed in place unbeknownst to himself. His hands dug deep into his pockets, and he kept his eyes locked into the lad dressed in all black. A tight black T-shirt that showed all the right curves and muscles. Perfectly fitted black skinny jeans that showed off his arse, an arse he kept his eyes trained on.

"Aaron by the way." The lad said.

"I'm sorry?" Robert replied.

"My name...it's Aaron." He said as he turned, handing Robert a beer.

"Rob..." He cut himself off, unsure if spilling his first name was smart, not when he had so much to hide, so much to lose. Then again. It no longer mattered. He had resolved himself to leaving that life behind. He was done with it. "Robert."

"Cheers." Aaron said and held out a beer for him.

"Cheers." Robert reciprocated as he took it.

One beer led to two, two led to three, three to four, to five, to six, to countless giggles. There was something about Aaron, something so ready going, so freeing. He'd only just met him yet, it felt like they'd known each other for years. It made Robert feel at ease, made him feel as if he'd never been in hiding. Even as polar opposites as they were, there was an undeniable pull. He felt it, and by the look on Aaron's face, he felt it as well.

Robert had come to know just what a grumpy son of a bitch Aaron was, and he liked that about him. He was tired of being a people pleaser. Maybe Aaron's kind of disposition is something that would work well for him. He laughed to himself as he thought about it, all the while Aaron told him.about his work as a mechanic. Something they definitely had in common. Not that Robert was currently one, but he'd spent years working as one in what felt like a lifetime ago. It was in the way Aaron spoke about customers that he got a glimpse into his personality. He stared and listened. Couldn't do anything else. 

The way Aaron's lips moved, perfectly framed by his gorgeous stubble, it made Robert want to kiss him. He had been too entranced to even notice that Aaron had caught on, didn't even noticed when Aaron moved in smashing their lips together.

In a panic, Robert pulled back, quickly shooting off the sofa he sat on, and felt himself clamming up.  _ Maybe this was a mistake.  _ He thought to himself.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Aaron looked up at him with a strange look, a mix of concern and disappointment.

"No...no." Robert was quick to calm himself. Those eyes. They helped.

He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself, tried to think of what to do, what to say. 

"Is it because of that?" Aaron nodded his head towards Robert's hand.

It was then that it hit him. "Shit." Robert hissed beneath his breath. His engagement ring. "Look...I'm sorry...I should have been up front…"

"It's okay." Aaron interrupted him. "I saw it when you first came in. I know what I'm doing."

"Fuck." Robert let out a deep breath. "It's complicated." Complicated was definitely the word. He was supposed to be an engaged straight man on the road to marrying the woman of his dreams, or at least the woman that could make all his dreams come true. Only, his dreams had become so unimportant to him recently. The dreams he had had. They weren't really his. The dreams belonged to a man who was living to impress his father, a man who was dying for his father's love, his acknowledgement. And fuck if he wasn't tired of pretending to be that man.

"How complicated can it be if you're meeting strange blokes for sex?"

The way he said it, so blunt, with a look of excitement in his eyes. 

Robert couldn't help it, he rushed back down, pushing himself against Aaron. Their lips crashed into a bruising kiss. It was like pure electricity. A lightning strike that brought fire with it. Aaron's mouth was pliable, melted to Robert's will, opened fully for him, accepted his tongue like he craved it.

As they kissed, their hands worked in unison, loosening belts, pulling shirts of, ripping every bit of clothing off they could. Like flames they moved so fluidly together, Aaron's body melting into Robert's touch, Robert pulling Aaron closer onto him as if their bodies were a compliment to the other.

Aaron moaned into his mouth, his hands firmly squeezing into Robert's arse, making him moan into Aaron's as if it had been invited to be returned. Robert couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted to have all of Aaron. Every bit of him.

He wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, pulled him close, and lifted him into the air, making Aaron wrap his legs around his waist.

Within steps Robert was dropping Aaron onto the bed, looking down at him, savoring the sight before him. Beautiful had been the word. His eyes took in every dip, curve, muscle, and even the hair. The small trail of hair from his navel to his cock. He licked his lips, unable to control himself.

This was it. There was no turning back for Robert. Not now. He'd tasted the ultimate fruit, and he wanted more.

~~~~~~

_ Fuck ME.  _ Aaron thought to himself as he lay there, half on the bed, half off, taking it all in. Robert stood between his legs, staring down at him, eyeing him like Lion would at it's prey. The look in his eyes only was making him hard, let alone the rest of Robert. Like a fucking God he stood there. Chiseled in the most perfect of ways, chiseled enough, yet not overly chiseled. His chest alone made Aaron lick his lips. The fair skin, the freckles, everything was so much better in person than the picture. The picture, fuck the fact that it did him no justice.

His eyes trailed down Robert's lean torso, taking in every line, dip, and muscle, all the way down to his cock. Fuck was he hung.  _ Fuck ME. _

Time felt as if it had frozen, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. The only thing that mattered was the gaze between them, the gaze that made Aaron's feel like it was on fire. This, this was what he imagined being struck by lightning must feel like.

Fuck the consequences. Fuck right or wrong. He no longer cared if the blond god before him was engaged, or even worse, married. No, he stopped caring the moment their lips crashed together. He'd felt it almost instantly, the rush, the heat, the electricity. 

He no longer cared if he was an accomplice to wrecking a home. Not when the reason stood before him completely nude. He could feel guilty for it later, another time, any other time but now. The only thing worth worrying about now was getting a piece of the blond, of Robert.

"You gonna just look?" He teased with the most wicked of grins as he winks.

Without hesitation, Robert leans down and hooks his arms under Aaron's legs and shoves him further into the bed, making him groan, growl really. This is what he wanted. He throws his head back, sharply releasing a gasp as he feels Robert's mouth on him, enveloping him whole. "Fuck." He groans, his hands bunching into duvet, he swears he sees stars. 

He could spend all night like this, eyes closed, feeling like his body will turn to jelly, but he doesn't want to. He wants more. He wants to see. He opens his eyes and watches as Robert's head moves up and down, one hand gently twisting up and down along with his mouth. This, this is the best part he's always loved about being gay. No one can suck a dick quite like a bloke who has one themselves. The filthiest of sounds escapes his mouth and he threads his fingers through Roberts hair, pulls him down further and further. "Fuuuuuuuck." He moans when he feels himself hit the back of Robert's throat, and has to stop himself before he gets too close. "Slow down."

He can't help his heart skipping a beat when Robert looks up, a loud pop hits the air as his cock leaves his mouth, with the most amazing lips he'd ever seen. Bright, pink, almost as if swollen from what they had just been doing.

"You taste amazing." The words are soft, velvety smooth, as they leave Robert's mouth, shortly before licking his lips. 

Erotic wouldn't even cover this. Whatever this spark is, it's sending sensations throughout Aaron's body he wasn't even aware he could feel. Who is this stranger?

"I bet you taste even better." He's barely able to get out, feels like the lump in his throat is impossible to swallow down. His heart feels like it's going to jump through his chest, and his skin feels like it's been electrified. He knows he needs to be careful, or this ride won't last much longer. "Come'ere." He nods his head back with a smirk on his face, and watches as Robert stands to his full height, then lean down, and climb over him. He feels it. The pressure around him, the mattress sinking in, part of him feels like it's his own self sinking, weightless, and then a bruising kiss makes him feel grounded again. He hums into it, savors it, a taste unlike any he's had before. "God...if...you...don't...don't...fuck...me...now..." He breathes out between kisses, too selfish to stop them to speak the words properly.

Without any warning, he gasps as Robert's strong hands grab him by the waist before flipping him onto his stomach. On instinct, he grins, this is it, this is what he wanted. The blond Adonis manhandling him. His skin vibrates as Robert's fingers run along his skin, his back, and a chill spreads goosebumps across when he feels his hot breath along his ear.

"Do you have protection with you?" Robert's voice is soft, yet feels like fire running down his neck.

"Bedside table." Aaron points, hungrily waiting, the anticipation killing him. He wants to whimper as he feels the pressure of Robert's body on top of his leave him, yet he knows what's coming, and his body aches for it.

"On your knees." He hears the soft voice behind him command, and obeys. Looking over his shoulder, he slowly raises himself on all fours, arches his back as an invitation. His body aches for it, for the blond, the sight of him sliding the condom on makes him feel weak in the knees, and for a second he wonders if he can even take him. He continues to watch, his own erection aching as the blond pours lube into his hand, then slowly lathers it on to his cock. His eyes locked straight into Aaron's.

"Don't make me beg for it, mate." The corner of Aaron's lips curl up. As much as he hates himself for it, he's not above doing so, not with this bloke. That cock is worth it.

It's clear that the blond likes his desperation. Robert smiles and climbs onto the bed, slowly slithers his way behind him, and leans forward. The heat between them makes him want to melt. "I wanna fuck you so bad." He whispers into Aaron's ear.

That voice. This bloke. It didn't matter that he was engaged married. There was just something about him. There was something between them. A spark, a flame, a raging inferno, something he just couldn't deny. He knew this was wrong, messed up in more ways than one, but his body didn't care. His body, his head, everything within him told him it felt great, amazing, right.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck." He moaned, biting down into his lower lip as he felt the pressure, the intrusion, Robert entering him. A sharp sting as the tender skin of his hole was stretched. His fists bunched into the duvet, his eyes rolled into his head, and a sharp gasp escaped his mouth as he gave into the exquisite pain. It hurt so fucking good.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Robert whispered into his ear.

"No. God no." Aaron said between breathes, deep breaths, as he relaxed. Within moments, he had adjusted to Robert's girth, and pushed back into him. "You feel amazing."

"God, you do too...so tight."

~~~~~~

Part of him was terrified as shit. This was all new to him. He'd never thought he'd get this far, not with another bloke, but everything about it felt so right. Fuck everything before this, it had all been a lie. This was his truth. This was the start of a new life. He took a deep breath as he felt the pressure around his cock, he could swear the lad was purposely tightening around him, it was clear the lad was just as desperate for this as he was, and fuck if he didn't want to give him the pleasure. His hands took hold of the brunette by his hips and he forcefully pushed into him.

"Oh fuck." Aaron gasped. "Fuck me." He whimpered.

He didn't need anymore telling, Robert did as the lad begged. He pulled back and slammed back into him, the loud sound of skin slapping together filling the air, Robert pressed his chest into Aaron's back, and began to thrust his hips. Like thunder and gravel, their moans filled the air, only getting louder as Robert's thrusts became harder.

"Fuuuuck." Aaron moaned, trying to keep a hold into the duvet, as every thrust pushed him further forward. 

Robert could see Aaron struggling to keep himself up, his arms slowly turning to jelly as he held up both their weights along with the force of every this. He slowed his movements and slithered his arms around Aaron's, slowly pulling them up and placing them against the headboard.

Sexy wasn't anything new to him, not by a longshot, he'd had plenty of experience since his teenage years, but he'd never experienced something like this. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. With Aaron holding on to the headboard, he began kissing up and down his neck, taking soft bites, and wrapped an arm around his wait taking hold of his hard cock.

"Fuck yeah." Aaron groaned as Robert began to stroke him. "I'm not gonna last much longer." 

"Come for me." Robert ordered, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Fuck me." Aaron grunted. "Harder. Harder. Harder. Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna….Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." His last word dragged.

The sound of it, that last word dragged out with such ferocity, was enough to send Robert into his own climax. Like seeing stars all the while feeling the warms of Aaron's load spilling over his fist as he jerked him off.

A wave of euphoria took him over as they both collapsed, a mess of tangled limbs, heaving chests, and stars in their eyes, as they gasped for air.

This was really something new. Something different. Something better. Something real.

A deep part of himself hated what he had done, not because he regretted it, but because it meant he had to break someone's heart. He knew his life had been a lie, this experience solidified it. Tomorrow brought a new day, tomorrow brought him fully accepting the truth. His engagement had always been a lie, it was over.

As he lay there, his chest heaving, still trying to catch its breath, with the weight of Aaron on it, he couldn't help but think that this had been the best mistake he'd ever made.

  
  



End file.
